Naked People with Candles
by bballgirl3022
Summary: Dean comes back to a room full of candles and is confused. Dean/Gabriel


Title: **Naked People with Candles**

Author: bballgirl3022

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Dean/Gabriel

Spoilers: Gabriel exists

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or make money for writing.

Summary: Dean comes back to a room full of candles and is confused.

Word Count: 654

Notes: Written for moonofblindness because she was feeling down and wanted some Dean/Gabriel smutty fluff and got this. This is my first attempt at this pairing.

Also thanks to moonofblindness for looking this over. All mistakes are my own.

**Naked People with Candles**

The last thing Dean expected to return to after this hunt was a room full of candles.

It was more than a little weird. Candles usually meant romance, but since Dean was a dude, and to him romance meant beer, take-out and clean sheets, he was confused by the situation.

Dean was 'seeing' someone. Well seeing him naked mostly and Gabriel had never gone to such lengths to get Dean in bed. Dean was pretty much a sure thing.

"Gabriel," Dean called out to the empty room. "I'm not sure what this is about, but it better end in sex."

There's a laugh from somewhere near Dean's left and he turns to find the archangel in his personal bubble.

"Everything we do ends in sex," Gabriel remarks. His tone is clipped and neutral. There's no innuendo or smugness behind the words.

"Is there something wrong?" This isn't like Gabriel. Gabriel is fun-loving and snarky, never serious. The abrupt change worries Dean. Dean thought he enjoyed their rendezvous in the sack. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he was just humoring Dean.

"You're a good guy Dean. And I like you a lot-"

"Please don't give me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech. Save it."

"It's not me. It is you," the archangel says sternly. "You're using me for sex so you don't have to be in a real relationship."

"You didn't seem to mind all that much," Dean replies tensely.

"I don't, but that's not what you want," Dean glances warily at his companion. He does not like where this is going. "You want a relationship. Someone constant, who is not going to leave you. I can be that. If you'll let me."

"And why would you do that?" Dean snaps. "What's in this for you?"

Gabriel crowds Dean's space, his hand in the middle of Dean's chest, pushing him toward the ratty couch in the room. Dean's knees hit the edge and he flails a little before hitting the cushions. The archangel places a chaste kiss on Dean's lips, and then flops down next to him, thighs touching.

"I want you, OK? I know that's hard for you to understand, but you're not getting rid of me. I'm your boyfriend now," Dean visibly cringes at the word 'boyfriend'.

"That means no more sleeping around." Dean doesn't bother mentioning that he stopped sleeping around when he started sleeping with Gabriel. He's pretty sure the archangel already knows.

"Now," Gabriel snaps up a pizza and case of beer. "Let's enjoy this food, and you can tell me all about yourself."

"Like a date?"

"And here I thought you'd be completely clueless," Gabriel's eyes roll. It's very unbecoming of an angel of the Lord. "Yes, Dean, exactly like a date."

There's silence as Dean tries to shove an entire slice of pizza into his mouth in order to avoid conversation. Sex is easier than dating. He doesn't have to talk about his feelings, or any other uncomfortable topic. Sex allows him to narrow his vocabulary to grunts and single syllable words.

Gabriel allows Dean time to finish his first slice before taking pity and starting off with a story of his own.

Talking with Gabriel isn't awkward like Dean assumed it would be. The conversation flows easily between the two and it's into the wee hours of the morning before Dean notices he's tired.

He doesn't want this to end, and Gabriel did promise he wouldn't leave. Now all

Dean can do is hope he wasn't lying.

Dean tugs Gabriel to bed with him. He might not be having sex tonight, but they do trade sloppy kisses until Dean falls asleep exhausted.

It's the best date Dean has ever had. The sex the morning after isn't half bad either.

And Gabriel answering the door butt-ass-naked to Sam's angry knocks definitely makes the whole night worth it.

And maybe, just maybe, dating the archangel won't be that bad.


End file.
